Gravitynatural
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: Bill Cipher is the least of their worries as Dipper and Mabel do the family business. They thought that they were on an ordinary case, but it blossoms into something else. With a new threat rising, they must find a way to save each other. Angst-y, with a chance of tears. Character death. Rating because of language, killing, mentions of suicide and cutting, and possession.
1. 1: Bill Cypher

_ Author's Note: Okay, this one is pretty crazy. I noticed how similar Dipper and Dean (from Supernatural) are in regards to them doing anything for their sibling(s). So I decided to do a one-shot about it. If I get enough reviews, I might actually make this a chapter fic!_

_ Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I do not own Gravity Falls, nor do I own Supernatural. Nope, just a farm girl with crazy ideas!_

"I swear, lay one hand on my sister and I will-" growls Dipper, "Ha! I'd like to see you do anything, kid! Look, I'm shaking!" taunts Bill, "I… will… murder… you!" whispers Dipper. With all the force left in his battered body, Dipper lunges at Bill with the knife in his hand. "No!" shouts the Dream Demon, stopping Dipper. "Now go!" he roars. Mabel limply falls onto the ground. "Mabel!" shouts Dipper, "No! Not while I'm still alive!" screeches Bill, "Take me, not Mabel!" demands Dipper, "Oh, but I've taken such a liking to your foolish sister!" protests Bill, "Bill Cypher, she is my sister. I'd sell my soul to save her." growls Dipper. "I'd buy it, but Pine Tree, you don't have a soul to sell." laughs Bill, "Oh really?" asks Dipper, "But come with me and I'll set her free." offers Bill. "No, I don't think so. You shouldn't trust a man with the lower hand. I know that you're bluffing, Cypher." declines Dipper, "You're a smart kid, Pine Tree." comments Bill, "Just like your sister." Dipper chuckles, "Yeah, but there's a difference." Bill raises his eyebrow. "Oh? What?" he asks, "I will not hesitate to kill you!" Dipper thrusts the knife through Bill's bowtie.

"NOOOOO!" shouts Bill, "Yes." hisses Dipper. "Now I know for sure. I know you." whispers Bill, "What? What? Tell me, Demon! TELL ME!" roars Dipper, "You are a monster, just like me." Dipper could imagine Bill smiling, if he had a mouth. "No! I am not! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" snarls Dipper, "_Sure._ You will always end up here. You are one of us. A _demon_." whispers Bill, "I will never be like you. You are heartless. You have no one. I've got Mabel." hisses Dipper, "Pine Tree, I may be dying, but I'm not lying now. You will be one of us. I will see you then." Bill disappears with a flash of bright blue light. "Demon? No, not me. Am I- I'm not one of them! No- no! I'm not." mutters Dipper. He turns to Mabel. "Mabel!"


	2. 2: We're Going to Kentucky

_ Author's Note: Wow, I loved the response! You guys seem to like this. Thanks for all of your kindness. So, Kentucky first. I've been to Louisville. Go every year with the family to the tractor pull convention. Why did I choose Kentucky? I don't know. Probably because I've been there and I know what it's like. So, using my frail, scarred, broken heart (I mean, have you seen the Season 1 finale?), I managed to piece together this. Damn, I hope I didn't ruin it. Christo &amp; Salt, my dears!_

_Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything? No, I do not. I own nothing within this. _

"Any new leads?" asks Mabel, about a week later. "You're finally out of the hospital and you want leads. Yeah, there are a couple of deaths in Kentucky. Louisville, Kentucky. According to this, there have been three missing persons in three weeks." informs Dipper, "What's the significance?" asks Mabel; "They all went missing on a Wednesday." answers Dipper. "So they all disappear on a Wednesday?" asks Mabel, "Yahtzee."

"Grunkle Stan, there's a lead." informs Dipper, "Where at, kid?" asks Stan, "Louisville, Kentucky. Three missing persons in three weeks. All females of varying ages." answers Dipper. "Ah, disappearances. But what is the connection between them all?" asks Stan, "All on Wednesdays." answers Dipper. "Tell your sister to start packing. We're going to Kentucky."


	3. 3: The Arrival

_Author's Note: Alrighty, then. Kentucky! I actually really like Bohemian Rhapsody. I suppose Gangnam Style is moderately decent, but it's no Bohemian Rhapsody. There'll be some swearing from here on out. Uh-oh, cliffhanger! Love me anyways?_

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. All credit shall be given to the rightful owners._

"Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro, magnifico-o-o-o!" Mabel laughs at her brother. "What? Bohemian Rhapsody is better than what you listen to. What do you want to listen to, _princess_?" asks Dipper, "Here. This is better." insists Mabel, popping a cd into the thingy. A steady beat emanates from the player. "Not Gangnam Style!" groans Dipper. "It's a good song!" argues Mabel, "Mm. They don't make songs like they used to. Besides," Dipper takes out the disk, "house rules, Mabel. 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Are we there yet?" asks Mabel, "We get there when we get there!" shouts Dipper, "But it's been hours." groans Mabel, "Fine. You know what? You can drive."

They finally reach Louisville, incredibly stiff and sore from driving that long. "Why did I let you drive?" asks Dipper, "I don't know." grins Mabel. "Well, I'm going to get some rooms." States Dipper, "I'm going exploring!"

Mabel prowls the streets, looking for strange activity. A man in a black suit follows her. She walks into an alleyway. "Who are you?" she asks, holding a gun to his head. "Me? I am the ruler of life and death." At that moment, he grabs Mabel and takes her away. "No! No! Stop!" she screams, fighting and kicking. "I wouldn't do that." advises the strange man. He hands her a cell phone. "Call your brother. He'll miss you dearly."


	4. 4: Hell is Empty

_Author's Note: Yup, I did do that to the characters. But I need suspense. I'm thinking of Shakespeare a lot. Plus, some of these quotes work perfectly in this situation._

_ Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. But if I owned any of these things, they wouldn't exist. Nope, I own nothing!_

Mabel swallows and dials the number. She glances up at the man. "You know, he will find you. And he will kill you. He always does." She hisses. "I wish him luck. He needs it."

Dipper's phone rings. "Mabel! Where are-" he begins, "How fast can you run, Mr. Pines?" asks Mabel, "Mabel?" asks Dipper. "'Hell is empty and the devils are out.' Mr. Pines, can you deal with the devils by yourself?" Mabel asks, "Where are you?" asks Dipper, ""I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see that you are unarmed.' Are you ready to be alone, Mr. Pines? The clock is ticking, and you can't stop time. See you in Funky Town, Dip." A gunshot is fired.

"Mabel?! Mabel, are you-" begins Dipper, "Mr. Pines! So glad to hear your voice again!" smiles the strange man, "Who are you? What the hell did you do to my sister? I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you." hisses Dipper. "My my, Mr. Pines, it seems that I have heard right about you." laughs the strange man. "I don't care what you heard; I will be a _hell_ of a lot worse. Now tell me: _where are you?_" demands Dipper, "Everywhere and nowhere. Behind you and in front of you. Right beside you. Above and below you. Tell me, Mr. Pines; how fast can you run?"

"Fast, but I won't be the one running." answers Dipper. "Mr. Pines, do you really think you scare me? You're only one person. I am many. But let's play a game. A game of death. Let's play Captive. Simple enough game. I have your sister, you have a week. I will leave clues for you. Goodbye, Mr. Pines!" The stranger hangs up.

Dipper stand shock still for a second, then calls Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan, something has Mabel. She might've been shot. I don't know. But she's in trouble." Dipper explains, "… I'll be there soon. Get ready, Dipper. The hunt is on."


	5. 5: He Is Back

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Whoops. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own anything in here. Thank the creators! They deserve it, after all. Yell at _me_ for forcing the poor characters into this._

Dipper sighs and turns on his iPod. He goes to his favorite track and plays it.

_Ghost_

_Ghost_

_Ghost_

_Ghost_

_Ghost _

_Ghost_

_By your side-_

No. Dipper skips this one.

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack_

_His backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers_

_Whose glances can cripple_

_The Heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath after death-_

What? No! He skips this one as well.

_Ghost-_

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack-_

_Ghost-_

_His backpack is all that he knows- _

_Ghost- _

_Shot down by strangers-_

_Ghost-_

_Whose glances can cripple-_

_Ghost-_

_The heart and devour the soul-_

_Ghost-_

_All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath after death-_

_By your side-_

Dipper stops and looks to his right. There is a ghost-shaped piece of paper right next to him. He picks it up. It looks a bit like Casper. Written on the back are the words Ipsius est omnia sciat mantica. 'His backpack is all that he knows'.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! I was listening to music, and the first song was Grim Grinning Ghosts- it started in the middle- but I skipped it, so the next one was The Bird and the Worm- it started in the beginning- but I skipped that one too. Then they started playing together- and it stopped at 'By your side' so I turned to my right and there was a ghost-shaped piece of paper that said 'His backpack is all that he knows' in Latin. And yes, I did have salt lines up. But I don't know how that happened! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Kid, you're going to have a panic attack. Now just relax. I'll be there soon, gremlin."

Dipper tries to keep his breathing normal, but he can't stop panicking. If only Mabel were here. She'd know exactly what to say. "Calm down, Dip. You're fine. It's fine. Yeah. _Yeah._"

Dipper takes in a deep breath. If only he knew what Mabel was up to.

Meanwhile….

"Hello!" A man wearing a hooded cloak cheerfully enters the dingy room that Mabel is locked in. She stands up, struggling against the straight jacket that she was forced into.

"YOU BETTER RUN! DIPPER'S GONNA FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" screams Mabel.

"I doubt that."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I don't think I will."

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU WILL DIE! I'LL BE SURE OF IT!"

"Well, I'll leave you to that! Goodbye!"

Darkness falls…

The man walks into the same room. Mabel is asleep. He leans over her.

"Sweet dreams…" the shadow-person gets closer to Mabel's ear "… Shooting Star."


	6. 6: That's Not A Problem Anymore

_Author's Note: Did you miss me? No? Why do I even ask… so anyways, I'll be attempting to update this a bit more regularly. Message me if you have any questions._

_Disclaimer: As stated previously, I do not own anything in here. _

Dipper opens his eyes. It's 2:13. So why did he wake up? Well, no use in going back to sleep. This is the third time he's woken up. Sleep is just not happening.

He glances at his backpack yet again. What is it about the backpack? He walks over to it. The blue material seems the same as ever, but there's a keychain clipped onto the hand-grabby thing. A black, bowtie-shaped keychain. "A bowtie… Bill!" A shadow falls over Dipper.

"Well Pine Tree, looks like you caught me at last!" A tall man casually leans on the wall. "You're supposed to be dead." Stutters Dipper. "Oh, _very _intelligent, Pine Tree. As you can see, I am most certainly _not_ dead. What, did you think that _you_ could kill me? I don't think so!"

"But you're human!"

Bill sighs. "Yes, that _is_ a problem. I seem to have gotten stuck in this-" he makes a wide hand gesture "-form. It's very stupid, being confused as one of you. But I'm still me! And you know what that means!"

"I don't."

"No? Well then, you're in for a surprise!"

A large flash of blue light fills the room.

Dipper looks at his own hands and smiles. "I think that I will like this form a lot!" he exclaims. Bill's voice twins with his own. "Oh, a quirk!"

Later that day…

"YOU'VE COME BACK YOU LITTLE- Dipper! You've come!" shouts Mabel. Dipper walks up to her with a smile. The darkness in the room makes only a part of his face visible. "Bro, you need to hurry before that guy comes in! C'mon, hurry up!"

Dipper just smiles. "D- Dipper?" asks Mabel. He looks her straight in the eye and pulls out a knife. "What are you doing?"

Dipper tilts his head and puts the knife back in his backpack. "Bro?" questions Mabel. Dipper begins to exit the room. "Where are you going?!" shouts Mabel.

He laughs. Dipper laughs at her. He opens the door and exits the room.


	7. 7: No Cake!

_Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote half of this before I watched that puppet episode. So Alex and I think alike?! What?!_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine. _

The door crashes open, letting some light sneak into the dark room.

"So, Dipper, what do you have?" asks Stan. He bursts into Dipper's hotel room, skipping introductions and beginning the important things, like usual.

"'Sick of _screaming _let us in.'" sings Dipper.

"Dipper, what are you doing? Your sister is who knows where and you're singing!"

"'The wires got the _best_ of him.'" Dipper stands.

"Listen here; I don't know what you've been drinking or eating, but you've got to snap out of it!"

"'All that he invested in goes straight to _hell_, straight to _hell_.'" Dipper takes a step.

"Snap out of it!"

"'Ooh, ooh. Straight to _hell_, straight to _hell_. Ooh, ooh.'" Another step closer.

"Have you started drinking again? What has gotten into you, boy?!"

"Not a fan of that one? It makes me think of _you_." Yet another step.

"What?!"

"Well, not _everyone_ likes 'Wires'. Maybe you'd care for _something_ else?" Step.

"I want answers!"

"How about a song for _me_ this time? Yes, I think that I will have to do that." Step.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?!"

"'The secret side of me I_ never_ let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it.'" Step.

"You've gone insane!"

"You just haven't seen _this_ side of me! I'm _not_ that harmless child! Why do you treat me like one?! Oh yeah, because of the incident! Did I ever tell you what _really_ happened?"

"Kid, look-"

"Mabel convinced me to go with her. I didn't want to, but I knew she'd get hurt if I didn't. So I went along. She disappeared for a second. I was panicking, and that's when she jumped at me, shouting. She laughed." Dipper pauses painfully.

"But then something _did_ come. It attacked Mabel, started biting her. The _fear _in her eyes, man. It was enough to make my heart take control. I jumped in front of it. By doing so, I blocked Mabel from harm's way. I told her to run, that I would be fine. I tried to fight it. But it took me and rolled down the hill. I fell, _fell_, to the bottom of the pit, this thing biting me, and I hoped- no- _begged_ for death to take me in her cold, clammy hands." Dipper looks to his iPod.

"She refused to take me, though. No, she _forced _me to live through this. I was screaming in agony. Remember when you found me unconscious? A mess of blood and gashes, just sitting there helplessly, hopelessly. I was hospitalized for weeks. That's when I turned to the bottle. It comforted me in ways I had never previously known. It was there for me when you weren't." Dipper chuckles slightly.

"The bottle detoured me from the knife. I have to admit that. But it also kept me from finding my true potential. So I didn't get totally drunk anymore, just buzzed. Yes. You knew I didn't go sober. I couldn't, not after that."

"An old friend has finally shown me the path I was destined to go down! Finally, the way I was supposed to live! And he has helped me with so much." Dipper turns slightly, moving his head closer to the light source. "Now I finally understand what I was meant to do all along."

"Kid, you weren't meant to do anything. You're meant to be a hunter. Have you finally lost your mind?"

Dipper turns his head fully. "I was a hunter. Now… now I'm something else. Not quite human, not quite supernatural. Someone who's body was chosen as the vessel to bring your death."

"I know what you are. Now get out of there and fight me like a man!"

"You asked for it."

Dipper stands in place, not fighting, not moving. Something behind him moves, though. Two things- both a transparent, pale, ghostly blue- flash behind him. One looks like Dipper, the other is taller and more prominent. They both hop around behind Dipper's motionless body.

"Stan! So great to see you again!" smiles Bill.

"Cypher, I will kill you for this!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm _so_ scared!"

Dipper coughs. "Grunkle Stan…" he groans.

"Okay, Cypher, this will be your death day! Prepare to celebrate! Oh look, we don't have cake!"

"No cake?! That doesn't sound like a celebration to me! Maybe I'll get some for your death day today!"

Stan pushes up his sleeves. "You messed with the wrong family, Cypher."

Bill turns to Dipper. "Look, I don't like you and I hate your Great Uncle. Now get up, surrender, and be my vessel."

"But I'm not gonna be your vessel."

"Fuck yeah you are." Bill takes a step to Dipper.

Stan kicks off his shoes. "Don't do that."

"Why'd you take your shoes off?"

Stan steps in front of Dipper. "So I don't break your nose when I kick it." He kicks Bill in the face repeatedly. Bill disappears.

Dipper weakly starts to stand. Stan helps him up.

"I can fight my own fights."

"No you can't."

Yes, time has passed…

"What did Bill do to me?" Dipper groans.

"Kid, he still has Mabel."

"MABEL! WE HAVE TO-" Dipper attempts to sit up.

"Whoa kid! One thing at a time."

"I… I- I don't think the things that he said. I was never in control of my own body. And I just-"

"Enough with the chick-flick moments! Look, I know what happened. Mabel confessed once when she was drunk."

"We need to help her."

"Yes, but you need to recover."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"C'mon. If I can walk, I can hunt."

"Okay. You can man the flashlight."

"_Fine._"


	8. 8: The Truth

_Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all of your kindness! Okay, so… __I am making this up as I go along__ I plan on finishing this soon. Thank you for your support!_

_Disclaimer: This is not mine._

"Are you sure that she is here?"

"I am 99% sure."

"Close enough."

Stan kicks down the door.

"It was unlocked."

"I knew that."

"I don't think that you did."

"I did."

Dipper sighs and limps into the grimy, dark building, looking for the room where his sister is held.

"Mabel!"

Mabel looks up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"M- Mabel?"

"YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

"What are you talking ab-"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT YOU NEED TO GET AWAY!"

"Huh?"

"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AGAIN, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"Whoa kid, calm down. We're here to rescue you."

"Grunkle Stan! You have to get away from Dipper, he's not- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!"

"I'm here to help!" Dipper takes a key out of his pocket.

"NO! GET AWAY! GRUNKLE STAN!"

"I don't know what happened, kid, but Dipper was… different."

"HE WAS GOING TO TORTURE ME!"

"I'm not going to-"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! GO AWAY BEFORE HE GETS YOU! GRUNKLE STAN, YOU HAVE TO-"

Dipper un-cuffs Mabel. She screams bloody murder and punches him in the face. Dipper clutches his bleeding nose.

"YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!"

"Mabel, please! Bill had taken over me and- ARGH!" Dipper violently twitches.

"DIPPER-!"

"Stay back! Mabel, he has to fight his own fights."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Cypher has returned."

"Ha ha! You're right! I am back! Aren't you happy?" smiles Dipper.

"Bill was the one who visited me."

"Right on, Shooting Star! Ha ha! Yes, and I would have done more, if Pine Tree hadn't stopped me. How does he still care about you? After all you've put him through? Oh, don't look like that! Of course I know about them! All of those times that you made him put you before him! Ha! You put _puppets_ before him! And a pig! You care more about yourself than about your brother!"

"W- What?"

"But then you left him! For two years, you just up and left him! Oh, you should have seen him! He drank all the time! And he could not even pick up the phone in the morning! You called him, but he never picked up. Why? He was sick pf you! After all you put him through; you just leave your brother! He wanted to go to university! Do you know what he did? Of course you don't! I'll fill you in!"

"BILL, GET OUT OF MY GREAT NEPHEW'S BODY OR ELSE!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Look, your brother almost killed himself! He's got the scars to prove it! If I hadn't gotten the Mystery Twins back together, you'd be at his funeral!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel is horrified and even Grunkle Stan gasps a bit.

"Yeah! It's pretty crazy, isn't it? But I'm tiring of this vessel, so I'm just going to-" Dipper stands still again. Two forms flash behind him again.

"I think I like this form a bit better, you know? Pine Tree is pretty noodly. So, I choose- you!"

"What-"

"Ooh, I'm a girl now! When was the last time that happened? Oh yeah, Carla! You really messed up, didn't you?" smiles Bill.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouts.

"You really care about Mabel? So you let Mabel hunt a vampire alone while on a date with someone? Naughty Pine Tree, she almost went to the hospital! That's not very caring of you! And she let you sleep when you were injured even though she was too? And that time when she almost died from looking for something in your book!"

"Bill, you-"

"You were trying voice control and almost killed her! You played a prank on her and she had to get stitches! You lied to Stan and had her back you up! She almost got bitten by a werewolf under your watch!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"But it did happen! Ha ha ha! You could have killed her many times! And after she left you, why didn't you? After she left you, you could have deserted her!"

"But I didn't! I care for her!"

"Do you know what she did when she was gone? She was looking for Mermando! She was in tears when she found out that he did marry. She had even rented a house by the beach to see him. Mermando's wife didn't like her, though. She tried to kill Mabel. Mabel couldn't stand that. She tried to call you, but you never picked up! Do you know how many times she cried?! And you weren't there for her!"

"I never knew-"

"You never asked! SHE WANTED TO MEET UP WITH YOU! You were too drunk to even pick up the phone! You didn't even call back! She was worried for you!"

"She never came-"

"SHE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN INJURED! Really, you normally pick up the phone! But you didn't! She was terrified!"

"She- she was?"

"Yes! You had finally stopped drinking heavily, but you still drank. You should have seen her face when she found out about your addiction! Oh, was she angry! She stopped attempting to call! In fact, she wanted to stay away from you!"

"Grunkle Stan, did you know about this?"

"I… I did. She told me. And I wanted to get you two back together, for just one case, so that maybe you'd reconnect."

"Ha ha ha! My work here is done!" Bill leaves Mabel's body.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry!"

"Let's just go before he shows up again." suggests Stan. Mabel nods.


	9. 9: Normal (For Us)

_Author's Note: I hope you liked the series. It was pretty fun! And I'm back from the motherfucking dead! _

_Disclaimer: So not mine it's not funny._

Mabel glances at her brother. It's been a week since the incident and Dipper has not once drunk a sip of alcohol. Dipper notices Mabel.

"What's up?"

"Dip, I didn't say any of that stuff. Bill was the one who said that stuff!"

"I know. Bill is a monster. I'll always support you, sis."

"What happened to no Rom-Com moments?"

"Well the whole damn experience is worth a thousand Rom-Com moments."

"Pfft, it's in the past!"

Mabel grins.

"It's only been one week! You can't be over that!"

"But I am!"

"Whatever."

"Look, whatever we're through, I'll be there. I didn't know you did that. I'll be there next time."

"I'll be there for you too."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dipper smiles for the first time (at least with his body and mind in possession of himself) a long while. It feels good to smile. Mabel sticks out her tongue.

"Times may change, but you never will, bro."

"I could say the same thing to you!"

Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a Pines.


End file.
